The present invention relates generally to the field of money transfers, and in particular to instruments that may be purchased at retail locations in order to facilitate money transfer transactions.
Present money transfer procedures typically involve an individual going to a money transfer location, such as a Western Union office, and giving the customer service representative a variety of personal information. This personal information may include the names and addresses of the sender and recipient, proof of identification, and the amount to be transferred. This information is entered into a money transfer system, and is used to create a record of the money transfer. After the money to be transferred has been collected from the sender, the sender notifies the recipient of the transfer. The recipient usually then goes to a separate money transfer location, such as another Western Union location, to pick up the money. The recipient may be required to provide a money transfer number and/or proof of identification, prior to picking up the money.
Present procedures often discourage some customers from using money transfer systems. People who frequently send money using money transfer systems find that they need to make frequent trips to offices or locations designated for money transfers. Each visit requires that the sender provide personal information to the customer service representative at the time money is deposited. Even if a person does not frequently send money, it can be a burden to transfer money, since the customer has to first locate a money transfer location, and then take the time to visit the money transfer office, and provide the necessary personal information.